blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:G15 VK3601H
Front right image:VK3601H_front_view_2.jpg Front left image:VK3601H_back_view_1.jpg Rear right image:VK3601H_back_view_2.jpg Rear left image:PzVK36-1.jpg Pz VK 36.01 (H), map Karelia |InTheGame_pros= * Diamond angling will make you tough to pen. at and below tier * Very high HP pool, only succeded by Churchill VII, O-I, and TOG II * Good view range and acceptable radio * Very high top speed (Will need some time due to somewhat low HP/Ton ratio however) * Top 7.5 cm carries over from its predecessor, but is still reasonably powerful with high DPM) |InTheGame_cons= * Sluggish acceleration and traverse due to subpar Pow-to-Wt ratio (can pivot, however) * Weaker armor at the sides (only 60mm), careful not to exceed 30-45° angle * 8.8 cm gun has better alpha, but poor accuracy and iffy penetration (only useful at tier VI) * 7.5 cm gun has the worst alpha of the tier VI heavies * Terrible when stock ( The 10.5 cm howitzer is just not acceptable anymore ) |InTheGame_performance= The transformation into a Heavy Tank was not good for the VK 36.01 H. Its armor remains worthless and the DPM increase cannot compensate for the fact that the 8,8 cm gun is a very poor choice compared to competing heavies on the tier. The 8,8 cm guns lack the accuracy to make its poor penetration work and its unimpressive alpha means that there are tier 5 tanks that can out trade you. Hitpoints may be above average, but then the majority of tier 4 tanks can hurt you at any range. The armor is so lousy, you have the real risk of getting oneshotted by 150mm howitzers found on the KV2 and O-I. The 7.5 cm gun is much better, but its alpha damage is not suited for a heavy tank brawling gamestyle. For a sniper, the camo rating of the tank is far to bad. Sidescraping can work due to the armor scheme. The VK 36.01 (H) doesn't have the best maneuverability and has horrible turret traverse. While its top speed is only slightly slower than most medium tanks of its tier, its traverse speed is abysmal. The 8.8 engine changes have also given the tank sluggish acceleration, and simply cannot dream of reaching its top speed unless going downhill. This makes the VK 36.01 (H) much better suited to frontal attacks and slug matches. It follows the German doctrine of long range firepower, so one way to counter this tank is to isolate it and then engage it close up with multiple opponents. When the situation calls for it or when you see an opening in the enemy's defenses, take advantage of this opening and harass the enemy from the rear. This tactic is useful in the mid-late game, and has the advantage of surprise, as the enemy team will most likely not expect a "slow and lumbering pseudo-Tiger" to execute a flanking attack. |InTheGame_research= * Can use the excellent 7,5/5,5 cm Waffe 0725, which has excellent accuracy, penetration and DPM. * Can use the 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56 which has better but still bad alpha damage at the cost of everything else. * If you came from the VK 30.01 (H) you should have all the guns already unlocked except for the 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56, and the Waffe can be used on the stock turret. If you came from the Pz IV you will have to start with the 105 howitzer unless the 7,5 cm KwK 42 L/70 was researched from another line. * Research the Waffe gun if you don't have it. If you really can't stand the 105, you can stop for the 7,5 cm KwK 42 L/70 first as it costs less than half the XP. * Research the suspension, You can only mount a 7.5cm gum on the stock suspension. * Research the turret and engine in whichever order you prefer. The turret will add a whopping 190 HP to the tank and increase the RoF on the 7.5 cm guns, while the engine will help with the sluggish mobility. * You can skip the 7,5 cm KwK 42 L/70 entirely if you got the Waffe first as it gets researched for free upon unlocking the Tiger. * Go from there. |InTheGame_equipment= Vents, Tank Gun Rammer, GLD, Coated Optics |History= On 9 September 1938, Henschel received permission to continue their work on the DW II. Two similar designs were created, the lighter (32 tons) VK 30.01 (H) and later, the heavier (40 tons) VK36.01(H). Both resembled PzKpfw IVs in their hull design, but their running gear was of a new design that consisted of overlapping road wheels. VK 30.01 (H) medium and VK 36.01 (H) heavy tanks had many parts in common, making their production and service much easier. Only four VK 30.01 (H) prototypes were produced, two in March 1941 and two in October 1941. All were completed in 1942 by Henschel. In early 1942, one prototype VK 36.01 (H) was built, along with 5 prototype chassis. Originally, it was planned to mount the VK 30.01 (H) with a turret armed with the 75mm L/24 or 105mm L/28 gun, but none of the prototypes were actually fitted with turrets. The VK 36.01 (H) was to be armed with the 75mm KwK 42 L/70 (Gerat 725), the 88mm KwK 36 L/56 (mounted in the VK 45.01 (P)'s turret), or the 105mm L/20 or L/28 gun. But just as with the VK 30.01 (H), it was never armed with any weapon. Both designs were completed as prototypes, but their further development was cancelled in 1942 in favor of the development of the VK 45.01 (P) that later became the Tiger 1. Turrets produced for both designs were never mounted and instead, in 1944, six VK 30.01 (H) turrets were used in permanent fortifications: Panzerstellung/Turmstellungs of the Atlantic and West Wall. Their running gear was later modified and used as a base for the Tiger and Panther's running gear. In March 1941, two VK 30.01 (H)s were ready and from August 1941 to March 1942, were converted into 128mm Pak 40 L/61 gun carriers, the Selbstfahrlafette 12.8cm. Another two prototypes completed in October 1941 remained in Henschel's factory in Haustenbek and were used as recovery, training, and test vehicles. The VK 36.01 (H) prototypes were used as recovery and towing vehicles. The VK 30.01 (H) and VK 36.01 (H)'s design led to the subsequent development of Henschel's Tiger I. |HistoricalGallery= image:VK 3601(H) during tests..jpg VK 36.01(H)prototype during tests |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * http://www.achtungpanzer.com/heu.htm }} Category:German Tanks